


Team Rose

by Jackmour



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bromance, England champion, FIFA World Cup 2018, First Kiss, M/M, Russian vs England, Say No To Racism, could be true, deledier, wtf?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: _ "Porque Eric Dier (não) estava por perto." - Tweet oficial do Tottenham Hotspur sobre Dele Alli e seu boneco de barreira móvel.





	Team Rose

**Author's Note:**

> WTF?

_"It's a bit more than a bromance I think¹"_ \- **Christian Eriksen**.

_ Dele se prepara para a cobrança de escanteio, enquanto seus companheiros formam o que eu chamaria de trenzinho na grande área. - o comentarista da ITV Sports narrou, movido pela apreensão da torcida inglesa, diante a grande final da Copa do Mundo da Rússia. Ao fundo, era possível ouvir os cânticos e gritos apaixonados de ambas as torcidas; o encontro de dois mares -vermelho e branco, respectivos russos e ingleses. Cujos os poucos que não pertenciam a eles, marcando presença com suas bandeiras estrangeiras, torciam para uma ou para a outra Seleção. Não à toa era o maior espetáculo esportivo do mundo, somente atrás dos Jogos Olímpicos.

Os jogadores por sua vez estavam claramente cansados, com seus nove, onze quilômetros corridos durante a partida. A despeito do clima ameno, o suor escorria por seus rostos e sob os uniformes colados ao corpo, cuspiam contra a grama maltratada pelas suas chuteiras. Em pouco, estariam com as coxas e panturrilhas fodidas. Contudo, os ingleses não poderiam se importar ainda menos, estavam prontos para correr para o abraço ao marcar o escanteio enquanto erguiam a Taça.

Alguns poucos minutos e o juiz apitaria, com o placar de 2x0 para a Inglaterra, “Fim de jogo” eles gritariam, “Somos bicampeões mundiais”. Certamente, o sonho de qualquer um daqueles pernas de pau.

Dele olhou da bola ao seus pés à formação na grande área invadindo a marca do pênalti, o goleiro russo gritava comandos ao seu time “direita, direita, p’ra cá”, gesticulando incessantemente. Ao mesmo tempo que os donos da casa mantinham duramente a marcação, às vezes extrapolando com seus puxões na camisa dos _Team Rose_ ou abraços forçosos.

_ A qualquer momento pode sair o segundo gol. - acrescentou com expectativa.

_ É uma bola perigosa, os _Three Lions_ devem estar preparados para este lance. - apontou o segundo comentarista ao seu lado, atualizando os dados da competição, com ar de curiosidade ao dizer - A 1ª Copa do VAR é marcada por ter quase metade dos gols com bolas paradas.

_ É preciso muita qualidade técnica para isso e é o que podemos ver aqui sob o comando de Gareth Southgate. - pontuou, interpelando-se subitamente para que não perdesse a deixa do jogo - O árbitro apita. - disparou, seguido de uma estranha pausa entre os comentaristas - Espera, parece estar havendo algum tipo de discussão? - disse com certo ceticismo, apertando o fone em seu ouvido para poder escutar o que falavam em seu ponto - Pelo que parece algum torcedor ofendeu Dele Alli, o que o deixou transtornado. - esclareceu minimamente aos telespectadores, igualmente intrigado com a comoção repentina.

No campo, Dele de frente à torcida rival olhava para a multidão, perturbado. Como se exigisse que repetissem na sua cara o que diziam, não somente pelas suas costas se até mesmo; xingá-lo em sua língua, se deram ao trabalho.

“ _Back to Africa_ ”

“ _Monkey_ ”

Podiam não falar genuinamente o inglês, mas não era surdo, tampouco ingênuo.

A raiva poderia consumi-lo facilmente, fazendo com que, imprudente, peitasse a torcida adversária. Não deixaria batido, nem aceitaria o que porventura, mais tarde, os jornais chamariam de mal entendido -mal entendido era o caralho; quantas vezes havia sido obrigado a ouvir aquilo?!

Dele sentiu a mão apertando seu ombro por trás, puxando-o para si com certa necessidade.

_ Cara, olha p’ra mim! Olha p’ra mim. - talvez Dele tenha ignorado levianamente com um quê de dúvida, as notas de quase desespero na voz do amigo, Eric Dier, o loiro que insistiu em fazê-lo se virar - Ei, aqui! - obrigando-o por fim a obedecê-lo, as mãos sobre seus ombros, apertando-os com força - Não liga pro que esses merdas disseram. - demandou, olhando-o fixamente.

_ Você ouviu o que eles disseram! - acusou Dele. Somente então, ao ouvir a própria voz, Alli percebeu que certamente estivesse à beira das lágrimas. Como não faria se até mesmo Matuidi o fez em situação semelhante? Porra, como aquilo era injusto, meio país crendo em si e apesar de tudo, sua cor ainda era mais importante que o talento em seus pés.

_ E desde quando você dá ouvidos a isso!? - exigiu. Enfim, Dele levantou a cabeça à altura do outro, o lamento preso à garganta, incapaz de respondê-lo devidamente. Sentira o choro crescer ao sentir-se consolado, ao sentir que, bom, alguém se importava. Suas feições leves nunca esconderam o que sentia.

Eric não hesitou ao ver o amigo, companheiro de clube e seleção, à beira de uma crise. Como aquilo era desesperador para ambos.

Segurando o rosto de Alli entre suas mãos, ele roubou-lhe um beijo. Casto e rápido, mas não rápido o suficiente na opinião russa. Dele o olhou, ainda entre as mãos do amigo, confuso e caloroso. Eric também sorriu. Porra, como ele amava aquele cara!

Os companheiros ingleses em volta deles, aglomerados tentavam amenizar o que se sucedia, mas não foi com surpresa que eles receberam o beijo, de certo modo eles esperavam por aquilo. Talvez ao erguerem a Taça, movidos pela emoção, ou por pura provocação. Não era à toa que zoavam o casal de amigos no Tottenham e na imprensa inglesa.

Enquanto três jogadores russos dialogavam alterados com o árbitro e outros se espalhavam pelo gramado, retirando-se da confusão. Não poderiam e não tomariam partido.

‘ _Além de macaco, eram viados_ ’ em algum lugar ao fundo eles podiam ouvir.

Não haveria maior afronta contra a Rússia Putin.

Eric com seu braço sobre os ombros do menor, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e sorriu. Seguindo então o olhar de Dele sobre, bom, como diria exatamente aquilo? Seus colegas de Seleção que estavam se…? Pegando?

**...**

_ Ahhh, que visão dos infernos! - reclamou Dele, apertando os olhos com força e balançando a cabeça como para espantar as imagens que se formavam em sua mente. Deitado na sua cama de solteiro enquanto ouvia a mirabolante e _duvidosa_  história do amigo Eric, que dividia consigo o quarto na concentração, em algum lugar afastado no distrito de Repino, São Petersburgo, num hotel de três estrelas.

_ Mas fala aí, poderia, não poderia? - indagou Eric com expectativa, de pé próximo à cama do pardo, vestindo-se; recém saído do banho, sem qualquer problema em estar nu de frente o amigo ou como o próprio diria: parceiro do crime.

_ ‘Cê tá andando com aqueles caras lá da França, num ‘tá?! - perguntou com acusação em tom zombeteiro, o braço sob a cabeça e sobre o travesseiro, no que com a destra segurava o próprio celular, conectado ao wi-fi fechado sob a senha “Rússia2018” - Bem que dizem que dependendo da hora, eles cortam pros dois lados. - provocou, contendo o riso enquanto Eric mostrava-lhe o dedo do meio - Que grosseria. - fez pouco, repreendendo-o falsamente. Riu do amigo, retendo-se apenas quando Eric ameaçou avançar sobre ele. Com toda certeza, Dele não precisava de um cara do seu tamanho -mas ainda assim mais pesado que ele, pelado em cima de si enquanto tentava esgana-lo - Só põe logo esse seu _shortinho rosa_ e desliga a luz. - mas não pudera evitar uma leve provocação, afinal de contas, era rosa sim aquele calção!²

_ O quê? - indagou com falsa ingenuidade - Quer tentar o beijo francês? - aludindo ao pedido para que desligasse as luzes; passava das vinte e três horas, era certo que estivessem cansados e com sono, mas, ah!, como viveriam sem suas provocações trocadas?

_ Tomar no cu, Dier. - apelou, fazendo exageradamente uma cara de náusea por diversão, seu melhor amigo era provavelmente algum tipo de lunático pervertido, que pior; não calava a boca - Sai fora! Se eu fosse beijar um cara, beijava o Kane que é mais bonito.

_ 'Cê ‘tá fodido quando eu contar isso p'ro capitão amanhã. - anunciou com triunfo, rindo pelos cotovelos da cara do amigo, de modo a curvar-se sobre a própria barriga e sendo igualmente seguido pelo mesmo.

Suas risadas sem fôlego preenchiam o cômodo.

Na verdade, eram dois lunáticos siameses.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ "É um pouco mais do que um bromance, eu acho". - Christian é um meia dinamarquês, colega de clube de ambos. 
> 
> ² P'ra quem ficou curioso, no link a seguir, ao final da matéria sobre Deledier, podemos apreciar uma fotinha do Eric em casa com um sorrisinho (bastante) duvidoso, vestindo um calção rosa e de luvas como uma "boa dona de casa" lavando a louça, -o que aliás, foi o Dele quem fotografou ~~já imagino coisas kkk~~. Mas, vá lá, eles fazem por onde, vocês não podem discordar! 
> 
> https://extra.globo.com/famosos/retratos-da-bola/imprensa-inglesa-shippa-jogadores-da-selecao-da-inglaterra-eric-dier-dele-alli-22861342.html 
> 
> Matuidi, nunca vou esquecer S\2 
> 
> Team Rose - 2018 - Jackmour ©


End file.
